


Tonight, Tonight: The Journal

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Tonight, Tonight: The Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Tonight, Tonight: The Journal by Twisted Sister

I wrote this in honor of Xanthe's first anniversary of Xfiles fanfic writing and thought you all would like it.

The Journal  
Vignette in the Tonight, Tonight Universe  
Twisted Sister  
For Xanthe: Happy Anniversary. May you have many more!  
Disclaimer: The Xfiles and the stars belong to Chris Carter, however if they show up in my mind wanting to play, who am I to turn them down.  
Archive X OK

* * *

This is only the second time in my life I have felt the need to keep a journal, to capture my thoughts and store them in a more secure environment than my mind. The first time was during the worst time of my life. It is fitting, therefore, that this telling begin in the best. Missy would probably say it is a way to balance the negative energy of the past with positive. Just as I needed to explain my journey towards death to Mulder then, I need to share the journey towards joy with you, Walter, even though you will never read it as that would embarrass the both of us.

I look up from my laptop to see the two of you sleeping together, the moonlight showing up some curves and the shadows concealing some of the separateness of your two bodies, making you appear as one. My men. I do not feel left out, as I know once I return to the bed, even asleep, your bodies will automatically shift to welcome mine. Your arm will wrap around me when I rest my head on your shoulder and Mulder will move closer and put his hand on my back, closing the circle.

You were so surprised when I approached you in the bar those three short months ago. I had watched you a bit before I spoke, seeing a look of grim determination on your face, completely oblivious to the admiring and lustful stares around you. You were dressed to appeal to even to the most jaded appetite, with your tight fitting tee-shirt and jeans but you were completely unaware how well and easily you succeeded. I was furious at you then, being so unaware of your attractiveness, so unaware that what you needed was right under your nose all these years, if you had given us an opening. Any doubt I had in going along with Mulder's scheme had vanished. I was not letting you go to the nameless ones slavering over you. Not without a fight.

Your anger at being shanghaied to the hotel room quickly melted into bewilderment when I told you that you were ours. I was never surer of anything in my life than the fact that we belonged together. While it went completely against my upbringing I knew for sure that it was right that the three of us should join together that night. I think it surprised you that Mulder and I were not lovers. I think at one time, early on, we would have been satisfied with each other. As we got to know and trust you, we both had moved our desire more to you rather than each other. It seemed that you had some strength we both needed, but couldn't get from each other. We did talk about it on occasion, nights on the road when sleep eluded us, spinning out possible scenarios on how one or the other of us could manage to be with you. Unspoken was the concern on what would happen to the other if one of us were successful.

I must confess while many of my fantasies involved the two of us, there were a number when I visualized the two of you together. I'm surprised it took so long for Mulder to suggest that we join forces. Again his openness to extreme possibilities provided an answer to our problems. Once suggested, it seemed like to be the reasonable thing to do. I had my doubts whether you would be willing but we needed to try.

I never knew such happiness when you confessed you shared our feelings. I pounced on you eagerly to kiss you and I could feel my partner do the same. Your long arms easily wrapped around the both of us and even with the joy I was feeling, I felt sheltered as well. As for Mulder, I had never seen him so happy.

I had often wondered what you looked like naked so I was glad that that was next on the list. I had never seen anyone so beautiful. I had never been particularly obsessed with hard bodies before, but you literally took my breath away. I was seriously annoyed with Mulder in going to gym at the same time as you. I wish I had thought of it. Honestly compels me to say, that had I done so, I probably would not have told my partner either.

You were so amazed when I bit you on the butt. I couldn't help myself. You were lying on top of Mulder kissing him while I undressing as quickly as possible in order to rejoin you. My God, you were gorgeous together. I could see the play of muscles across your back as you devoured his mouth and the smooth, hard line of your ass. No sane person could resist taking a bite of your light honey-colored flesh. I still enjoy doing this even though you yelp and grumble when I do.

You were like a banquet spread out on the bed for us, and Mulder and I, starved as we were, feasted on you. The hard planes of your body, the wiry hair on chest arrowing down to your groin, your warm brown, nipples, the scars earned so bravely, deserved our focussed attention. I remember one instant when I was stroping my entire body against you since my small hands and mouth couldn't cover you as quickly and as thoroughly as I needed them to. I never thought much about your being bald. It was just one part of a sexy package. I discovered that night how smooth your head was and how erotic it was to touch.

I'm not sure who was first at your penis, the timing was that close. From where I was sucking the tip, delighting in the salty taste, I could see Mulder licking around the base. Our eyes met briefly, and I could see from the sparkle in his eyes, that he was having the time of his life. I know I certainly was, and from your moans I could tell you were too.

I'm glad you wanted to be in the middle the first time. Letting us share you in that way. In spite of how aroused you were, you still were careful in making sure I was aroused. Not that you had anything to worry about as I was so excited by touching you, I was ready almost as soon as you started. In fact when you held back, I reached out and grabbed your penis to insert it where I needed it most. Luckily Mulder had the condoms at the ready, or I would have been seriously annoyed. Then the slow slide inside me, stretching me completely. I was so far gone that I came as soon as you began moving. You continued to hold me while I recovered but I could see Mulder move to kneel between your legs and begin to caress your ass. You had to withdraw from me then. I understood even that I missed the feel of you inside me. As I've now discovered, being made love to by two people can be so intense that one needs to back off some times. Walter, I felt such tenderness toward you as I cradled you against my breast. Your trust and willingness for us to see your vulnerable side moved me. My partner was proving to be no slouch in the lover department and you held on for dear life.

What can I say about what happened next? You kneeling in the center of bed, straight and proud, your entire body gleaming with sweat. Mulder behind you, tenderly wrapping an arm around your waist. A Roman sculptor would have rushed off to his studio to commemorate such a scene. I knelt up facing you, interlacing our fingers, joining the tableau, all post-coital lassitude disappearing at the intense experience I was witnessing. I think we were all panting in unison. When Mulder entered you for the first time, your head rolled back against his shoulder, showing the same trust you had shown me earlier. I wish you could have seen his face then, so tender, so exultant. If you had any lingering concerns that this was out of some sort of misplaced pity, they would have been put to rest. I know any doubts I had about defying conventions that night became a distant memory.

I needed to be part of the beauty I was seeing. I wanted to feel you inside me again and feel Mulder through you. I straddled your lap, in preparation of impaling myself on your penis. Amazingly your arms were able to support me. Then the three of us were together completely.. You were still trying to hold back, but we urged you to let go, to finally give into the first consuming us all. We were all beyond thought then, moving in concert now beyond speech, beyond rational thought, beyond anything but consummating our unique relation in this spiritually carnal manner. We all came so close to each other, aech ones pleasure creating a feedback loop, rippling and multiplying each others pleasure.

I'm not sure how we survived. Maybe we didn't, at least our old selves were remade into something stronger, and richer for our joining.

I'll end this entry now. I was planning to curl up against you again and go back to sleep, but now I can't. It's time to slowly wake you and Mulder up and continue our journey.


End file.
